More Than Anyone
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: Quistis still loves Squall despite her earlier declaration of the opposite. When she can finally take no more of him and Rinoa, who will be there to stop her from the unthinkable?


Note: I don't own these characters or the song, so please don't sue me!!!!!   


"Irvy, c'mere quick! Get this on camera!" Selphie Tilmitt pointed a slender finger towards the balcony coming off the ballroom. Irvine followed her directions and pointed the video camera at a blue-clad Rinoa Heartilly who was looking towards the other end of the balcony at some unseen person.   


"Damn it!" Irvine cursed and pulled the camera from his eye, "the battery went dead. Sorry Sefie."   


"That's okay," Selphie chirped. She walked over to Irvine and put her arm around his waist, "We'll just watch 'em then."   


As they looked on, Squall Leonhart emerged and wrapped his arms around Rinoa. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.   


"Aww," Selphie cooed. Irvine, not about to be upstaged by the pair on the balcony, pulled Selphie into his arms and kissed her quickly, knocking his cowboy hat off of her head.   


"Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed after pushing Irvine away, "What're you doing?"   


Seeing no anger in her eyes, he just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.   


Quistis Trepe watched all this with a dead heart. She had heard Selphie call Irvine and had followed her finger when she pointed to the balcony. Had she known what she was going to see, she surely would've turned and left right then.   


What she saw was that spoiled bitch Rinoa entangled in the arms of her Squall. Her Squall, who she had taught to be a SeeD. Her Squall, who had ignored her when she tried to pour her feelings out to him. Her Squall, whom she still loved despite what she tried to convince the others, and herself, of.   


Quistis' vision clouded with tears as she turned and bolted from the room, not caring if anyone saw her. She ran and didn't stop until she reached her dorm room. She unlocked the door, which was no easy task since she couldn't see the keyhole through the tears that refused to stop flowing, and stumbled into her room.   


The door whooshed shut behind her as she flicked on the light switch. She headed straight for the nightstand next to her bed and opened the first drawer. The object she was seeking sparkled beckoningly. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.   


  
_Ma ha Shutai e   
Tuby e Tuby e   
Tu Shutei   
A no en Tuby_   


  


Quistis reached in to the drawer and gently massaged the blade as if it were a precious gem. She wrapped her hand around the hilt and removed it from it's resting place.   


Suddenly, her door slid opened. Not wanting the intruder to see the knife in her hand, Quistis turned her back to the door.   


"Go away," she ordered, her voice still shaky from all the crying, "I don't want to be bothered right now."   


"I don't give a damn what you want, but if you don't wanna die, I suggest you don't move."   


Quistis recognized the gruff voice immediately.   


"Seifer?" she questioned and started to turn around.   


"Don't move!" he yelled. She stopped abruptly, "And I think you better drop that knife too."   


Quistis looked down at the weapon in her hand and saw that the overhead lights had caught it just right, announcing its presence to anyone around. She let the knife fall from her hands. It hit the carpet without a sound.   


  
_Ma ha Shutai e   
Tuby e Tuby e   
Tu Shutei   
A no en Tuby_   


  


"Now turn around slowly." Quistis did as she was told. She gasped when she saw him.   


"You look like shit Almasy," Quistis said, the curse from her prim and always proper lips not going unnoticed by either of them.   


"That tends to happen when you're exiled from your home," Seifer sneered.   


"Who's fault was that?" Quistis shot back. Seifer pushed Hyperion closer to her throat.   


"Don't get smart with me woman," he warned.   


"Why are you here Seifer?" Quistis questioned, choosing to ignore his last remark.   


"Revenge," Seifer started, "Me and Leonhart got a score to settle. Where is he?"   


At the mention of Squall's name, Quistis remembered why she had come back to her room in the first place.   


"He's in the ballroom," she informed, "with Rinoa."   


"With Rinoa?" Seifer's green eyes widened in disbelief, "You're kidding."   


"No." Quistis jumped as Seifer began to laugh. Hyperion dropped as Seifer doubled over with laughter. Quistis started to make a break for it, then thought, _Why should I run? If I let him kill me, it'll save me the trouble of doing it later._   


  
_A Sai En   
Do mi no Steikun_   


  


After a few more seconds, Seifer composed himself. He picked up Hyperion off of the floor where it had fallen and pointed it back at Quistis.   


"Jeez, Instructor," Seifer commented, "I had my guard down and you didn't even try to get away. You could've killed me."   


"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I don't want to get away?"   


Seifer stopped smiling. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"   


"It means I need one of two things," she paused, "One of which you can give me."   


Seifer was intrigued by her answer."What two things?"   


"Love or death," was her reply, "I only need one. You can choose which one you want to give me."   


Quistis closed her eyes, waiting for the cool blade of Hyperion to cut through her flesh. She waited for several seconds and nothing happened. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Seifer was standing right in front of her. He walked past her and laid Hyperion on the edge of her bed.   


Quistis was confused. _What is he doing?_ she thought. She was about to ask when her pulled her into his arms. The words died on her lips as he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.   


  
_Halish   
di zi e_   


  


Seifer's hands slid gently from her back to the zipper on her blouse. He unzipped it and pushed it off her shoulders. It fell to the ground, taking the mahogony sleeves with it. He was surprised when he felt Quistis' hands on his shoulders, pushing off his grey coat and working on his vest.   


They continued to undress each other, neither of them saying a word. After all their clothes had been discarded on the floor, Seifer lifted Quistis into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down next to Hyperion, being careful that the sharp edge didn't touch her, and then followed suit.   


  
_A di Shuta dia_   


  


He kissed her again, one hand exploring her entire body while the other on was wrapped around the hilt of Hyperion. He was only dimly aware of the woman beneath him, because his mind was racing.   


Love or Death Love or Death Love or Death   


His hand tightened on Hyperion, then relaxed again.   


Love or Death Love or Death Love or Death   


The words raced through his mind like a gunshot.   


  
_La Dia_   


  


"Seifer."   


Hearing his name tore him from his thoughts.   


"Seifer," Quistis breathed, "Now, Seifer, now."   


He tightened his grip on Hyperion again.   


It was time.   


  
_Zhan_   


  


He filled her need.   


  
_Who_   


  


Whoo! That was my first fan fic, so please read and review! Oh by the way, the song is _A Sai En_ from Macross Plus. 


End file.
